1. Field of the Invention
The present invention involves the treatment of burns of the skin in humans and is more particularly directed toward preparations for treatment of such burns and methods for using these preparations.
2. Prior Art
The stabilization of aqueous solutions of chlorine dioxide by the use of perborates has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,701,781, the contents of said patent being incorporated by reference herein. As disclosed in said patent, a stabilized solution of chlorine dioxide in water can be formed by the combination of an inorganic boron compound, such as sodium tetraborate, boric acid or sodium perborate, and chlorine dioxide in the presence of an excess of water. In the preparation of this solution, the chlorine dioxide may be added as a gas or formed in situ in the aqueous media by addition of chlorite and/or hypochlorite salts under acidic conditions. It is believed that the chlorine dioxide, in this solution, is held in the form of a labile complex with the boron compound, and the stabilized composition so formed is described in the aforementioned patent as an antiseptic having no irritative tendency.
Additional uses for such stabilized aqueous chlorine dioxide compositions have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,124, where a stabilized aqueous chlorine dioxide solution is described as a useful germicide upon addition of the same in a cheese making process.
It has now been found that a preparation consisting, in part, of a perborate stabilized aqueous solution of chlorine oxides is useful in treating burns.